Chimera (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary The Chimera are a race of undead demons. They unleashed a curse upon the world before they were sealed away before they were unearthed by grave robbers. While their power might have rotted away, their destructive tendencies have not. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to''' 3-C | Low 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Undead Powers and Abilities: |-|Chimera=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 7), Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Binding, Soul Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have Higher-Dimensional when compared to the rest of the Cosmos which can contain a being stated to be Fifth-Dimensional) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Carnage Dimension demons can take hits from the strongest Overlords like Killia and Void Dark) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Chimera can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Third Eye: The Chimera lets of a dark mist which grabs the opponent before hitting them rapidly. ** Gloomy Tears: The Chimera creates a massive eyeball which fires a dark laser at the opponent. ** Soul Bind: The Chimera binds the opponent before firing a dark laser at them. ** Immortal Sanctuary: The Chimera traps the opponent in a pocket dimension which it places a bomb in which explodes the opponent. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Chimera new abilities. ** Evil Eye: Evil Eye is a Unique Evility which decreases the stats of every opponent around the Chimera by 5%. ** Reduction Curse: Reduction Curse is a Unique Evility which gives the Chimera a 25% chance to shrink the opponent when it attacks them. ** Lock Eyes: Lock Eyes is a Unique Evility which decreases the evasion rate of every opponent the Chimera faces by 20%. ** Grief Shout: Grief Shout is a Unique Evility which decreases the defence of all opponents by 30% when the Chimera is defeated. ** Day of Calamity: Day of Calamity is a Unique Evility which gives the Chimera a 10% X how status ailments are on the target to instantly kill the opponent. ** Calamity Shield: Calamity Shield is a Unique Evility which nullifies all damage taken from opponents which are inflicted with status ailments. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Chimera resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Chimera | Carnage Dimension Chimera Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1